


ancients; typo

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Letters, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: Airmail: SentDear Shiva,fuck you.Signed,Ardyn Izunia





	ancients; typo

**Airmail: Sent**

Dear Shiva,

_fuck you._

Signed,  
Ardyn Izunia

* * *

 

**Text: Sent**

  >  You fucked her.  
  >  I did.  
  >  Fuck you.  
  >  No thanks.  
  >  You fucked him.  
  >  Payback's a bitch, Caelum <3

* * *

 

**Airmail: Unsent**  
  
Dear Gentiana,  
  
I remember the first time we met. Shiva had introduced you to us, her latest pet project. You were practically dragged by her, like prey being tangled in a web and drawn into the jaws of the predator.  
  
Morbid analogy, but I figured you would appreciate it.  
  
Dressed in black and white with a splash of gold, lips as red as blood in the snow. Hair like the darkest night of the year, not a star shining through. Oh, you were so lovely. So beautiful.  
  
And then you spoke.  
  
With you wired and thorned tongue, you lashed out at Bahamut for being Bahamut. I think I may have fallen for you when you called him out for being a "dragon with a sword too far up your ass". I haven't found another kindred spirit calling him such yet.  
  
So as far as this non-existent letter will go, allow me to introduce myself.  
  
Yours truly smitten,  
Ardyn Lucis Caelum

* * *

**Text: Sent**  
  
  >  you punch like a dragon  
  >  it still stings asshole  
  >  you deserved it caelum  
  >  it was a mutual agreement dick  
  >  i'm not the only culprit here  
  >  you knew what you were doing  
  >  ifrit didn't  
  >  you know that

* * *

**Text: Unsent**  
  
  > i know for a fact that ifrit had his heart broken one too many times  
  > that the story of shiva and ifrit was as tragic as romeo and juliet  
  > that fire and ice dont mix  
  > but bahamut and ifrit do  
  > shiva just doesn't know it  
  > does she? 

* * *

**Post-It: Posted**  
  
_gen, there's cold pressed tea in the fridge if you want. i'm headed out for drinks with the boys. see you home. ardyn._

* * *

**Post-It: Posted**

_how was your night beloved? i hope you didn't bother regis too much. remember last time, when aulea called? thank you for the tea beloved, it was much needed. see you in the morning. gentiana._

* * *

**Text: Sent**  
  
  >  you're both so sweet  
  >  it's sickening  
  >  i would have said you were jealous  
  >  but you're aro  
  >  damn right brat  
  >  that all you have to say lev?  
  >  yeah, watch your ass caelum  
  >  i dont like you, but i hate the others more  
  >  and if you break her heart  
  >  i'll break you  
  >  yes mother dearest

* * *

**Direct Message: Sent**  
  
  _>   ardyn_  
  >  we need to talk  
  >  ooh, have you finally escaped the glacian's grasp?  
  >  or are you still avoiding her  
  >  since you're dming me instead  
  >  meet me at crows  
  >  please...  
  >  you know i hate it when you're polite  
_ > it makes me want to do things to you_

* * *

**Post-It: Posted**  
  
_dear, i don't believe i've ever told Bahamut about him being a - i quote - 'dragon with a sword too far up your ass'. though i'm glad i made an impression, love. gentiana_

* * *

**Text: Sent**  
  
  >  LEVIATHAN.  
  >  WHAT.  
  >  HAVE.  
  >  YOU.  
  >  DONE.


End file.
